<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Huntsmen by Hoover_the_Fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425615">The Huntsmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoover_the_Fish/pseuds/Hoover_the_Fish'>Hoover_the_Fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone shows up eventually, F/M, Gen, Human Kwami, Non-Graphic Violence, Outer Space, Slow Burn, Space Exploration, Space!AU, World War III, betrayal (i think), boy howdy do i suck at summaries, but who does, i can't fly planes, i don't actually know what i'm doing, i'm so sorry there are so many tags, like piloting, more or less, pretty sure i just spoofed star trek but whatever, send help, space exploration teams, terrible explanations of complex topics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoover_the_Fish/pseuds/Hoover_the_Fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty years in the future, humanity has expanded in every direction except up. With nowhere else to turn, society raises its eyes skyward, and the Outer Galaxy Initiative (OGI) launches into existence to explore the far boundaries of the Milky Way.<br/>Our story follows Adrien Agreste, son of the billionaire who runs the American branch of the OGI, as he seeks an escape from the thumb of his controlling father.<br/>Our story also follows Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a young pilot from Illinois, as she learns the ins and outs of working alongside people she might not necessarily like, for a job where one's life is on the line pretty much every day.<br/>Also there's a war brewing because let's be honest, new territory (even in the infinite expanse of space) would absolutely spark conflict.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Lila Rossi, Plagg &amp; Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Full Summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy new year! (almost)<br/>1. this is my first work posted on A03<br/>2. the prologue and first two chapters are going to be exposition-heavy, so buckle up.<br/>3. I'll be posting the prologue and the first two chapters over the next few days to see if this is something that will generate interest, because unfortunately I don't have time to be committed to a work that no one will read. Please give feedback!<br/>4. Marinette, Adrien, and their parental figures live and work in America, but their heritage is French. This will play a large role later.<br/>5. I apologize for the slow start, apparently world-building (even off a pre-existing world) requires lots of exposition.<br/>6. Please ask questions. I would love to answer them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forty years in the future, humanity has expanded its capacities in every single direction. Nearly every square mile of God's green earth has been mapped and plotted. With nowhere else to turn, society raises its eyes skyward, and the Outer Galaxy Initiative (OGI) launches into existence to explore the far boundaries of the Milky Way.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately, the new territory sparks new conflict, and war seems inevitable. Civility between nations is hanging on by mere threads, even as the popularity of the OGI takes off.</p><p><br/>
Though it's an international organization, factions quickly form within it. Gabriel Agreste, French immigrant to America, forms the US Huntsmen and employs the use of his son, Adrien Agreste, to propagate applications to the American branch, first drawing on his innocent charm as a young boy and later on his dashing good looks.</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, famed crop-duster of Illinois, is enchanted by dreams of meeting the attractive boy and turns in her application once she comes of age.</p><p><br/>
She's accepted.</p><p><br/>
Her dreams are quickly turned askew, however, when she discovers an unfortunate caveat; the organization holds anonymity as a priority, and even if she met Adrien Agreste, he would never recognize her, as each member of the organization has an alias, one they must choose and never reveal to anyone (save for a medic who will accompany them into deep space), regardless of the circumstances.</p><p><br/>
Still, even though her hopes are dashed against the rocks, she chooses her alias and prepares for the Huntsmen's Eighth Annual Welcoming Banquet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: 3 Years Prior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>16 year-old Adrien learns about his Destiny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When you come of age, Adrien, you will take command of your own fleet and be sent on a mission into deep space. It will be a huge undertaking, but you have been training your whole life for this. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Father.”</p><p>“Good. In the meantime, go meet Vincent for your shoot. Those new suits will be functional as soon as your face is advertising them.”</p><p>“Yes, father.” Adrien Agreste, still two years out from formally turning in his own application to join the US Huntsmen, propped the generic white helmet for the shoot under his arm, standing at attention as his father left the room. Once the older gentleman had, the boy relaxed and held the helmet with both arms, spinning it between his hands. The doors opened again and the boy, startled, scrambled before watching the headpiece tumble out of his hands and roll to a stop at a pair of scuffed black dress shoes.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be heading off to take some pictures?” the man asked, leaning against the doorframe lazily.</p><p>“I was just about to head over, Plagg,” Adrien murmured, stooping to scoop up the helmet. He fit it over his head.</p><p>“No, I’m all for the rebellion, kid. Stick it to the man!” Plagg punctuated the snide comment with a pump of his fist into the air, grinning as the young model strode past him. “I’m just messing with you. Hey, in the spirit of showing up for your picture taking, I should probably tell you Vincent’s been waiting for you for ten minutes now.”</p><p>“Seriously?!”</p><p>“No.” Adrien spun to look back at Plagg, who was peering at his watch. After several long moments of silence, Plagg looked back up. “Now it’s been ten minutes.”</p><p>Adrien let out a frustrated groan and turned to walk hastily towards the elevator. He wouldn’t run, heaven forbid his father saw him and lectured him on the importance of ‘looking composed in all instances,’ but he was running late. Heaven forbid his father caught wind of his lateness and lectured him on the importance of ‘showing up on time, as all professionals should.’</p><p>As the floors on the elevator ticked down at an agonizingly slow speed, Adrien checked his watch and longed for the day he was up in the sky, far away from his father and his father’s rules. Two years. He could wait that long.</p><p>If these photoshoots didn’t kill him first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine the generic suit to look somewhat like Adrien's fencing outfit, but with a fancy space helmet rather than the mask.<br/>Also, the actual chapters will be longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years after the prologue, Marinette prepares to travel from her small town apartment to Chicago for the Huntsmen Welcoming Banquet. However, on one of her last nights there, she spots a strange figure climbing the fire escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, Maman, don’t worry! They’re putting me in a hotel down the street from the banquet hall. I leave the place in uniform, and it’s completely confidential! The only people who are going to know who I am are Gabriel Agreste himself and whoever is put in charge of my health.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I know, honey, it’s just… why do you need a nurse? I thought the Huntsmen brag about their safety in space!”</em>
</p><p><br/>“They do, but it’s just a precaution. What if I catch some extra-terrestrial bug? I’ll need a nurse to take care of me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I just want you to be safe, Marinette. You won’t be flying a crop-duster over Illinois fields. This is outer space. This is big.”</em>
</p><p><br/>“And I’m a big girl, Maman. I can handle it. Tell Papa I’ll miss you guys. I love you!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I love you too, Marinette. Be safe!”</em>
</p><p><br/>“Always. Goodbye!”</p><p><br/>Marinette smiled, looking down at her mother’s contact image in her phone. She would miss her parents, but joining the US Huntsman was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and she wouldn’t pass this up. She’d won awards for her showmanship in shows all over the state, and that was all in a shoddy crop-duster. Her fingers itched to be on actual controls, doing something actually important for once in her life. She ached to be up among the stars, viewing earth from the moon and beyond, ready to do something meaningful.</p><p><br/>The girl walked towards her apartment’s balcony, staring up at the beautiful night sky. She might miss this view, she mused, since a mere week from then she’d be standing in a banquet hall, receiving her official badge of commitment, meeting her nurse, and shaking hands with not only Gabriel Agreste, but his son Adrien. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought.</p><p><br/>She hadn’t thought much of the model/poster child when he first came to fame, almost six years ago, right when his father took over as the head of the Huntsmen. Her mother had said she’d felt bad for the kid, forced into the limelight at thirteen years old. Marinette, only twelve at the time, hadn’t paid much attention to him, until a string of interviews detailing his heroics in saving a litter of kittens from drowning in a river. Since then, little pre-teen Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been full of dreams of meeting her personal idol in person, and though her obsession eventually matured into a healthy infatuation, she still felt dizzy every time she realized she was going to finally meet him.</p><p><br/>Behind a mask, anyway.</p><p><br/>A clatter grabbed her attention. Marinette’s eyes shot down until she spotted a dark figure with a weird green glow surrounding him clambering unceremoniously up the fire escape. Was it a burglar? There was a nice couple living on the floor above her, and their kids didn’t need to be surprised with a robbery.</p><p><br/>“Hey!” She hissed, and the figure, startled, lost its footing, clinging to the bars of the ladder desperately as its legs swung without purchase. Finally, it regained its stability and turned to look at her.</p><p><br/>“Yes?” the figure asked with a decidedly masculine voice.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing?” Marinette asked. The figure hefted itself onto the balcony across from hers and leaned against the railing.</p><p><br/>“Who’s asking?”</p><p><br/>“I am.”</p><p><br/>The figure was wearing what looked like a black pair of coveralls with long sleeves, accented with bright green lines trailing from the neck all the way down to the wrist and ankles, before disappearing into dark green gloves and boots. They wore a helmet that was embedded with the same bright green lines tracing a dark visor that obscured the user’s upper face from view. As Marinette looked the visitor up and down, she realized who she was talking to.</p><p><br/>“You’re a Huntsman,” she breathed. They must have been traveling to Chicago for the banquet, and had stopped in this rural town for a few days on their way.</p><p><br/>“In the flesh,” the figure crooned, shooting her a toothy grin. “What’s your name?” He smirked. “And what’s someone as cute as you doing out here?”</p><p>He was cocky. She did not like him.</p><p>“I fly planes,” she replied, bitter for only a moment that she couldn’t brag about her acceptance into his occupation. “I’m the best pilot in Illinois.” It would have to do.</p><p>“That’s cute,” he remarked. “You’re looking at Chat Noir, the best pilot in the OGI, and probably the outer galaxy itself. I fly an explorer vessel for the US Huntsmen.”</p><p>“Good to know.” Marinette turned to go back inside and let ‘Chat Noir’ return to his business.</p><p>“Aw, come on, aren’t you at least a little impressed?” he asked, the lilt of a whine in his voice. She hated that the corners of her mouth tilted up, and took a moment to regain her composure as he continued, “The jets are a bit more intimidating than your little… crop dusters.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” she muttered. “What’s the great Chat Noir doing in little old Illinois?”</p><p>“I’m headed up to the Annual Huntsmen’s Banquet. It’s in Chicago. Haven’t you heard?”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Marinette offered conversationally.</p><p>“We get to welcome the new recruits to the program. You’re sure you haven’t heard of us? We’re very famous.”</p><p>“I know who the Huntsman are,” Marinette smiled, “But I don’t keep tabs on them.” This was, of course, as far from the truth as she could possibly be, but what the great Chat Noir didn’t know probably wouldn’t kill him.</p><p>“Well, maybe some other day I’ll come down and tell you about all our adventures.”</p><p>“Mr. Noir, we’ve just met. That hardly constitutes periodic visits.”</p><p>“I’d love to get to know you.”</p><p>“Would you?”</p><p>“Of course.” He smiled again. “We could start with your name, Miss…?”</p><p>“You can call me Marinette.”</p><p>“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”</p><p>“You flatter me, Mr. Noir.”</p><p>“Please, call me Chat.”</p><p>The two stared at each other (well, she guessed he was staring but she couldn’t really see his eyes, so that was left to be determined, but she was definitely staring and wondering how such an arrogant and rude man was let into the Huntsmen in the first place until she realized that she was, in fact, staring and she should probably stop before it got weird).</p><p>“My apologies, Mr. Noir-”</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>“-Chat, sorry, but I’m busy for the foreseeable future. We’ll have to schedule our rendezvous for another day.” Marinette sighed, as if there was nothing else to be done about it, and took a step back towards her door.</p><p>“I haven’t even told you when I’ll be back!”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be busy then, too. Good night, Chat Noir.” She opened the door and stepped into it, giving him a slight nod. “From the best pilot in Illinois.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Marinette,” he replied, tipping his helmet in return. “From the best.”</p><p>She exhaled sharply through her nose and closed the door.</p><p>What a pompous brat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adrien smiled at the closed balcony door, lost in thought. Marinette. She had been nice. After a moment too long of leaning against some stranger’s railing and staring at another stranger’s balcony, he pushed himself off and continued his climb to a floor above, where the inconspicuous room his father had bought for him lay in wait.</p><p><br/>He was under strict orders not to leave the room unless he was in uniform, so as not to alert people to his presence in the small Illinois city. Chicago wasn’t very far, but for Chat Noir and Gabriel Agreste to have as little connection as possible, it had to look like one of them lived in the area.</p><p>He was also under strict orders not to leave the room unless absolutely necessary, but for restless Adrien Agreste, the uniform was the only way he could retain a semblance of freedom while still on Earth. There were security cameras all along the hallways and in the front lobby, so his best bet had been to sneak down the fire escape. He had been out for a quick and harmless evening stroll, and the run-in with his cute temporary neighbor had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise.</p><p>Chat Noir opened the doors from his own balcony into the living room of the small apartment, and jumped as he met the gaze of Plagg.</p><p>“Geez, Plagg, you scared me. What are you doing awake?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, kid. We’re off to Naperville in the morning. Your father told me to keep you in the building. Please make my life easy.”</p><p>“I didn’t go that far-”</p><p>“Not what I want to hear, kiddo!”</p><p>“I… was outside on the balcony.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. So, when I went out there to look for you, I just happened to not see you.”</p><p>“Um, yes?” Adrien removed his helmet and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Plagg slung an arm around Adrien’s neck, the animosity forgotten. “Listen, proud of you for not taking off the uniform, or your pops would’ve killed me. But please, for the sake of my sanity, never do that again?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, Plagg.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Even as they walked away from the sliding glass door, Adrien glanced back, still thinking of midnight hair and blue eyes.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Plagg grinned, elbowing the boy in the ribs, “some girl?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You boys only get that look in your eyes when you’re thinking about one of two things. Either prime rib, or some girl. Since I know you’ve already eaten tonight, it’s gotta be some girl. Who’s the lucky lady? Some damsel from back home?”</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Plagg,” Adrien sighed, shoving the older man away. “I leave Earth in twelve days. I don’t have time for a girl. Besides,” he added as the two prepared to part ways into their separate bedrooms, “who’d wait for me, anyway?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2: The Banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly a week later, Adrien travels to Chicago for the Banquet, excited to meet the new recruits. Likewise, Marinette prepares to meet the boy of her dreams, if only for a moment. But sometimes, expectations fall incredibly short of reality...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien left his hotel in Naperville sometime mid-afternoon, all suited up. Plag followed behind him, dressed in a dull gray suit, on which was pinned a green badge emblazoned with the name “Chat Noir.” It denoted not only his position as a nurse, but also as the only nurse who could tend Chat Noir’s wounds and who, by extension, knew his identity. </p><p>Since it was general knowledge that Plagg was a faithful servant to the Agreste family, rumors spread quickly that whoever Plagg was assigned as a nurse to in the coming years was a shoe-in for Adrien’s alter-ego. These were quickly quelled, as a trusted individual of Adrien’s approximate height and weight wore the Chat Noir suit to shake hands with Adrien Agreste during his initiation banquet, proving to many that they were two different people. In fact, in a statement that came as a shock to most of the American public, Gabriel announced that Adrien would not be joining the Huntsmen at all, partially a safety concern and partially a way to maintain Adrien’s status as the poster boy for the organization. Doubt surfaced in several places and eyes turned to Chat Noir, but Plagg was all too eager to refute the rumors in broadcasted interviews. </p><p>“If they had put me in charge of Adrien up on that ship, I’d probably kill him before deep space got the chance. He puts angelic grins on for the camera, but he’s really just a little *bleep*.”</p><p>Of course, Plagg had almost gotten fired, but he defended his actions well, and Adrien’s father respected him enough to keep him around. Adrien smiled at the memory, as well as how surreal it had been to stand in front of those lights and cameras the previous year, not only as an onlooker but as an active participant in the progress of humanity. He would finally escape the thumb of his father and be able to make his own decisions and develop his own relationships.</p><p>Unfortunately, this had only rung slightly true, as Adrien came to discover that the crew he’d been placed on was made up entirely of his father’s own employees, sent to keep tabs on him. After a well-prepared and sound presentation by Adrien to his father upon his return to Earth, Gabriel Agreste promised to keep things completely random this year. He’d be assigned to a random individual and sent to a random sector of the galaxy. He’d finally be free.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was startled out of his train of thought as, nearly an hour later, the rental car neared the banquet hall. It was an impressive venue, but not quite as impressive as last year’s, which had been held in Los Angeles to celebrate the coming of age of Gabriel’s very own son, whose anticipated acceptance into the program had been in the planning for years. The announcement that he wouldn’t be joining had truly been a shock.</p><p>Garlands hung from the ceiling in every imaginable color and candles seemed to float above people’s heads. The room was a mix of press, Huntsmen, nurses, and respected individuals who had paid good money to attend this event. A buffet stretched, lengthwise, from one side of the room to the other. </p><p>“Chat Noir!” A voice greeted, “America’s promising young pilot. How are you?”</p><p>Chat turned to see Nadja Chamack, a reporter who had kept close tabs on his development once he’d proven himself to be a capable Huntsman last year. She was nice, but could come across as a little curt when she wanted something. Now, however, with wine glass in hand, she just seemed to be in the mood for a conversation.</p><p>“I’m doing alright, Ms. Chamack, it’s been a long break, but I’m ready to get back up in the air. How are you? How’s Manon?”</p><p>“She’s good. She’s so excited to apply for the Huntsmen one day, and I had to keep her from sneaking into the car on my way to the airport. I keep telling her to wait until she’s older, but somehow she manages to sneak home an application every year.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’ll make a wonderful addition to our team,” Chat said pleasantly. Something caught his eye further down the maze of tables, so he spared another smile. “I’ll talk to you soon, I’d like to check on something, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course! It was good to see you. I’ll find you later tonight with an interview, is that alright?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Chat Noir excused himself and headed towards what he had seen. </p><p> </p><p>Several tables over, he spotted a woman in a deep blue pantsuit, her black hair tied back in a low bun. He’d recognized the outfit, and furthermore his father’s assistant, Nathalie, the only one of two Huntsmen whose faces were known throughout the industry (the other, of course, being himself, but only in spirit. Nathalie often traveled to the National Huntsmen Home Space Station (N2H2S) to keep tabs on the practical side of the operation as his father’s second-in-command). </p><p>What he hadn’t recognized had been the suit that sat opposite Nathalie, apparently deep in conversation. Their uniform, like his, was mostly black, but where his had green accents, theirs were a vibrant shade of red. Adrien took a moment to appreciate the updated design for the suits, the LED linings a new addition that had been added earlier that year. The helmet had also been modified to allow the user to cover either the upper half or the entirety of their face, reducing the need for all members to eat separately. That had been his least favorite part of last year; eating alone. He did enough of that while on Earth.</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Sancoeur, it’s nice to see you,” he started as he neared the conversation. Nathalie turned her head. </p><p>“Ah, Chat Noir, welcome to the banquet. I was just telling our new recruit Ladybug about what she has to expect while up in the air.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Adrien said, this time to Ladybug, who shook his proffered hand firmly. </p><p>“It’d be presumptuous of me to say the same,” Ladybug shot back. “But, hello.”</p><p>Adrien’s mouth fell open in surprise, and he slowly pulled his hand back. He’d heard about Ladybug from his father. According to Gabriel Agreste, she was supposed to be the most promising pilot he’d seen in a long time. Clearly, manners hadn’t been included in that promise. </p><p>“As I was saying,” Nathalie began, to fill in the awkward silence that ensued, “you’ll spend much of your time on base with your squad, or out charting the unknown. Each squad takes a month in a semester to manage a base, but each squad with new members will stay on the N2H2S for the first month to get a feel for what a general month should look like.”</p><p>“How many bases are there?” Ladybug asked, and Adrien felt it was time for him to leave the conversation in which he was most unwelcome. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was pleased to note Chat Noir’s absence, and continued to listen to the pleasant woman’s introduction to what was soon to be Marinette’s life.</p><p>“There are currently about twelve, with a thirteenth in the works in the third quadrant. It’s had some difficulties in getting started, what with the traffic from the Italian and Spanish brigades, but we’re well on our way to expanding out.”</p><p>“I see. Will I have to learn how to chart an area? That wasn’t included in the application process.”</p><p>“No, each member of a team is chosen to fulfill a specific area of expertise. Yours, of course, will be piloting, but your squad will have a senior pilot to mentor you, a cartographer, an astronomer, a linguist, and two Guardians, who are basically there to destroy any obstacles or threats. Plus, each member has their respective Medical Officer on board.”</p><p>“Did you say threats?”</p><p>“We have yet to meet any other living species, Ladybug, but if we do we cannot be sure they will greet us pleasantly. The linguist is there to make an attempt at communication, but if that fails, we have to plan for the worst.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“If you have any other questions, they should be answered within your training month. If you’ll excuse me, I have to check on something.” Nathalie said curtly, and stood to leave the table. Marinette watched her make a beeline for Gabriel Agreste, clad in a light cream-colored suit. Immediately, Marinette’s eyes strayed around the room, searching for a certain someone who had been dressed similarly for years. </p><p>Her eyes finally landed on him, leaving a door by the stage. Had she been in a slightly more sane frame of mind, she might have wondered why he was glancing around so worriedly, but instead her heartbeat quickened and her legs, despite not being in use, began to feel weak. </p><p>Adrien Agreste. America’s golden boy. Universal heartthrob. And, hopefully, her future boyfriend.</p><p>The idea was that she would woo him with her skills in space, he would fall head-over-heels for her, and they would get married and have three kids and a hamster. It was simple enough, but the first thing she had to do was actually go over and talk to him (there was also, of course, the issue of her company-issued uniform, but she'd worry about that later. Probably when they were engaged). She readied herself to get to her feet, but her plans were interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Eighth Annual Huntsman Banquet.” Nathalie spoke from a microphone on the stage. How she’d gotten there so fast, Marinette couldn’t tell. Or she’d been watching Adrien Agreste for longer than she’d thought, which was a completely viable option. </p><p>Nathalie stood in front of a long table that was covered in badges, off to the side of the stage. Cameras began to flash aggressively, but Ms. Nathalie Sancoeur seemed unbothered, as if this was an everyday occurrence for her. In fact, Marinette realized, it probably was an everyday occurrence for her. The girl joined the enthusiastic applause.</p><p>“This year, we are proud to be joined by representatives from-” she paused momentarily to glance down- “the Children with Wings Foundation and the America’s Fundamentals Organization. Both charities will be accepting donations at their respective tables in the back of the room throughout the night. Thank you for your work.”</p><p>She paused again for applause.</p><p>“We’d also like to thank, of course, the Graham family for their generous annual donation to the Huntsmen, which allows us to continue operation year after year.”</p><p>Ladybug shuffled uncomfortably as the applause erupted again. In a few minutes, she would be standing on that stage among 100 other new members of the Huntsmen, none of whom she would know by name. Her mother, if she was watching the news that covered the event, wouldn’t even know which uniformed person on the stage would be her daughter.</p><p>“Finally, we’d like to thank all of America’s young applicants. Gabriel and I would agree that one of the toughest parts of this job is, without a doubt, turning the majority of applicants away. As it is, we cannot accept everyone, but we certainly would if we could. A huge congratulations to those who made it this far.”</p><p>Even as she clapped along, Marinette let out a huff. They gave this speech every single year. For someone like her, who had followed the Huntsmen ever since Adrien had saved those kittens, it was old hat.</p><p>“Without further ado, let’s get the ceremony started.” Gabriel Agreste and Adrien joined Nathalie on the stage. “Guardian Red Sparrow, welcome to the Huntsmen!”</p><p>A person decked out entirely in a red uniform with brown and orange accents rose from their chair and made their way up to the stage as the audience cheered. They received their badge, shook hands with both Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste, turned and nodded to the audience, then moved to a spot on the far side of the stage.</p><p>Thirty-two Huntsmen later, crowded on the stage in a grid, Nathalie gestured towards the group standing on stage.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Guardians!”</p><p>Marinette clapped good naturedly, but it seemed difficult to focus with her heart pounding so hard. Despite the blond motivation at the end of the stage, she truly was excited to venture into deep space and explore new territory. Nathalie moved on to the twenty-two astronomers, followed by the sixteen linguists, twelve cartographers, and nine mechanics, until it was finally time for the remaining eight pilots of the hundred accepted applicants. Three pilots later, Ladybug got to her feet.</p><p>“Pilot Ladybug, welcome to the Huntsmen!”</p><p>Marinette walked towards the stage, stepped up the stairs, thanked the Good Lord that a spot on the stage had been marked with tape, and took her badge from Nathalie. It was gold, and had the shape of a generic rectangular name tag, only decorated with wings on the sides instead of simple corners. Her name was inscribed on it in deep red.</p><p>She shook hands with Gabriel Agreste, who nodded. “Welcome,” he said gruffly.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, then turned to face the one part of the ceremony she had been dreading and eagerly anticipating equally. </p><p>“Welcome,” Adrien said warmly. Marinette felt her face flush and her knees go weak, and barely managed to raise her hand enough for Adrien to grasp. Somehow, she regained her strength and cleared her throat, then opened her mouth to reply.</p><p>All that left her mouth was a squeak.</p><p>Adrien shook her hand firmly, then let it go. Mortified, Marinette walked to the spot next to the other pilot. She’d been waiting for this moment for six years, planning for it with every fiber of her being, and now it was over, and all she had to show for it was a squeak.</p><p>A squeak.</p><p>She almost didn’t notice the clapping, despite the fact that was an entirely new level of deafening from the stage, when it was directed at her. She almost missed the stairs on her way down the stage, and almost didn’t stand when Nathalie, who’d finished her end-of-banquet section of the speech, asked all the new Huntsmen to please stand for one last round of applause.</p><p>She was finally snapped out of her stunned state when a hand landed on her shoulder. With a jump, she turned to face the newcomer.</p><p>It was a woman with a kind face whose red hair was very short, save for two strands that nearly touched her collar.</p><p>“Hi, Ladybug, I’m Tikki. I’ll be your nurse on your expeditions,” she said, her voice high pitched, taking on the quality of a small bell. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Tikki. Do you…” Marinette paused, wondering how best to breach the subject, “Do you know who I am?”</p><p>“I know your name, but your face is all yours until you decide to show it to me. Within the next two weeks, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Marinette echoed. “How long have you been a nurse?”</p><p>“Pretty much forever,” Tikki giggled, and Marinette decided that she liked her. Tikki seemed sweet. “Although I took a semester off about three years ago for a long vacation. Have you ever been to the Bahamas?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>“You should definitely check them out if you get the chance. Although, most of your life is going to be all Huntsmen, all the time, but I’m sure you knew that.”</p><p>“I mean, I will be spending five months up there.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here to help guide you through the process, and keep you safe.”</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Would you like to get a meal, we can talk about any questions you might have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fantastic, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left the banquet hall, Marinette saw the great Chat Noir grinning in front of a camera with a microphone in his face. She hadn’t noticed him during the ceremony, which was probably a good thing given her clumsy tendencies and other distractions, but her skin crawled at the mere sight of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she was praised for her skill in the air, she wouldn’t let it go to her head like it obviously had  with Chat Noir. He’d let his popularity get to him, but for her, no matter what happened, she would always be small-town girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She would be down-to-earth, ironically enough, and maintain her humility in the midst of flashing lights and recording cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Adrien. Despite his incredibly famous family, he’d maintained such a modest disposition. She hoped to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about Ladybug?” Nadja asked, pointing the microphone from herself to Chat Noir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Adrien blinked and looked at her. Most of the questions had been routine, but this one came out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumor has this that Ladybug is positioned to be the Huntsmen’s greatest pilot yet,” Ms. Chamack continued. “As the current candidate for that title, how do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien struggled to school his expression. His brief interactions with Ladybug had led him to believe that she was barely worth his time and effort. First, she’d been incredibly rude to him as Chat Noir, and later on the stage as Adrien she couldn’t be bothered to give him a ‘thank you’. Now she was being shoved back into his life unceremoniously, on live TV no less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” he replied coolly after a moment. “Rookies always come in with high expectations on them, and most, if not all, fall short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite the statement, coming from one so new to the program himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve followed the Huntsmen closely for years,” Adrien covered. Truth be told, his father had made it his son’s business to track the progress of at least ten of the recruits each year, to see how they held up against the harsh environment of space. “It’s been a running theme since the program started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if the rumors prove to be true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat gritted his teeth. “Then the Huntsmen will have gained a valuable member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but agree. Thank you, Chat Noir.” Turning to the camera, Nadja continued, “Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Thank you for tuning in to the Annual Huntsmen’s Welcoming Banquet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat capitalized on that moment to slip away and find Plagg. It had been a long day, what with sneaking backstage, changing uniforms, and standing onstage for nearly an hour while every new recruit was introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he would have to return to the Agreste Mansion in Virginia for a few days as Adrien to receive a final lecture from his father on the importance of ‘maintaining your secret identity, even when I’m not there to do it for you,’ then head to the nearby OGI airfield and prepare to take off into deep space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But until then, he just wanted to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3: Takeoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien's excitement to meet his new squad takes a crushing blow; Marinette struggles with the thought of leaving her family behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“New recruits and Captains, please report to Sector A for your assignments. All returners, report to Sector C, and welcome back. All teams will depart in two hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a buzz of static, the voice over the intercom fell silent. Adrien grinned under his mask and took a deep breath, taking in the sight of hundreds of Huntsmen in colorful uniforms </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air wasn’t entirely clean and of course had the distinct smell of rocket fuel, but he loved it. It was just a reminder that in two short hours, he’d be shooting off into space and away from his father. In fact, he was only more excited to get to Sector C, where he’d meet the majority of his team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The communicator on his wrist buzzed. Adrien lifted it into view, and for a moment his heart dropped to his stomach. His father wanted to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been so close to freedom, and it was going to be delayed for who-knew how long. A surge of anger rushed through the young adult. Leave it to Gabriel Agreste to find a way to sour Adrien’s mood on the best day of his life. Maybe he was going to force Adrien into another squad with officers who worked directly for his father. Even worse, maybe he was going to tell Adrien he couldn’t go up at all, that some affairs needed to be taken care of that took precedence over space exploration. Maybe he was going to force Adrien to resign from the organization entirely. His father had often expressed his reservations about sending his only son into the cold expanse of space, but last year had gone swimmingly. This year could only be better. Their suits had been improved, the safety regulations had been increased, and the projected casualty rate had severely declined since last year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours from freedom, and his father had to ruin it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In such a state of disappointment, discontentment, and most notably irritation, Adrien was not watching where he was going, and naturally collided with someone walking in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it!” he hissed, much like his namesake, and only felt bad for a moment before he realized that he’d crashed into Ladybug, who didn’t even glance up. Her entire face was covered, but he expected her lips were curled back into a sneer at his clumsiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was the shaky “Sorry,” that buzzed from her helmet before she ran off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien blinked and shrugged away the shame that was creeping up on him. Sure, he’d been a little curt, but he’d just gotten possibly the worst news of his life and besides, if Ladybug couldn’t handle rebuke, her first semester with the Huntsmen was going to be difficult. He checked his communicator again and headed off to the large building that was not Sector C. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette choked back tears. She’d been fine about a week ago, when she was saying goodbye to her mom, and she’d been fine a few days ago when she was standing on stage and receiving her badge, and she’d even been fine that morning when she woke up and checked out of her hotel room. For whatever reason, when she stepped onto the airfield and saw all the nurses and Huntsmen running about, she was overcome with emotion. The longest she’d ever been away from her parents was a month, and now she was going to spend almost half a year more than 13 million miles away from anyone she knew. Though she was, of course, excited to take off, she wished desperately that her last night at home had been with her parents in person, instead of over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when she was walking towards Sector A, vision blurred by tears, and suddenly crashed into another Huntsman, whose first words were a vicious “Watch it!” all she could do was mutter her apologies and carry on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment, but she finally found a large banner with the letter ‘A’ hanging over a large square of cement. Nathalie stood on a makeshift stage in the center and directed uniformed people to other uniformed people standing on the outskirts of the large crowd that gathered there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt another surge of emotion, and wished for a long second that she could blow her nose. Evidently, the Huntsmen were not made for crying. She took a right instead of joining the large crowd, found a corner between buildings, and lifted the bottom of her mask so she could get some fresh air. She inhaled several shuddering breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be fun. She was going to be up in space, waking up and falling asleep to the most beautiful skyscapes she’d ever seen. She was going to be exploring new planets and getting to know new people, and when she returned home, she’d be able to share her experiences with her family and friends-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no she wouldn’t. According to most of her family and friends, she was studying at some prestigious private school in Hawaii. In fact, some worker from the OGI would be manning her online presence to make it seem like she really was in Hawaii. The only people she’d be able to tell, in little to no detail, about her excursions, would be her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts, a fresh wave of tears overcame Marinette. She must have looked so pathetic, crouching by a wall and sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette turned away from the voice, shoulders shaking even as she tried to stifle her cries. A comforting hand landed on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Tikki murmured gently, “It’s okay, everyone gets nervous, especially today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette turned and buried her head into the older woman’s comforting embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss them already,” she managed to say through unsteady breaths. Tikki rubbed Marinette’s back. The two had shared some meals over the past few days, and it seemed that for the next several months, Tikki was going to be Marinette’s closest friend. Marinette felt a surge of gratitude for this woman who had somehow found her by some random building on this huge campus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Marinette had gotten her breathing under control, and the two simply sat against the building and talked until she felt she was ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel Agreste has one more speech to give, so you might want to find your captain,” Tikki said as they got to their feet. “Ms. Sancoeur is finishing up, and you certainly don’t want to miss your assignment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Tikki,” Marinette said, brushing off her uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tikki ran off, Marinette took a deep breath to steady herself and went to talk to Nathalie. There were only a handful of Huntsmen still on the large slab of concrete. Everyone else was probably already meeting the rest of their squads. Marinette shoved her parents to the back of her mind and attempted to do the same with the lump in her throat, and approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Ladybug, I was wondering when you’d show up,” Nathalie said, flipping through pages on her clipboard. “You’re with Captain Water Lily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short and plump Huntsman in a light gray suit with lavender accents approached. She was accompanied by another, whose uniform was entirely green and whose mask was only partially closed, so their mouth was exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ladybug, I’m glad you could afford to join us,” the captain said, her voice filled with poorly-concealed disdain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” Ladybug replied. She debated expanding on that, but it seemed that Captain Water Lily had little to no patience for excuses. She simply nodded at Ladybug and set off towards the building that bordered Sector A. Ladybug fell in behind her captain, now in line with the other Huntsman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Evergreen,” he murmured. “I like your uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ladybug whispered back. “Are you new, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m one of the new mechanics. What’s your position?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s pretty impressive. They don’t hire a lot of those each year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t hire a lot of mechanics, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop chatting!” the captain snapped. The rest of the walk was taken in silence. They entered and exited the building and emerged onto a large lawn that was covered in folding chairs, all surrounding a large stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug sucked in a breath. Though he was far away, she spotted the unmistakable golden-blond hair of Adrien Agreste, standing next to his father on the stage. Maybe she’d get the chance to introduce herself. Maybe she could make up for the mortifying squeak she’d offered him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll have to introduce the two of you to the rest of the team later,” Water Lily muttered. “Figures I’d get the late one. Sit down.” They found chairs at the back and sat down, just in time. Cameras that focused on the Agreste family echoed their footage on large screens behind the stage. Gabriel approached the microphone, which whined with feedback for a second when he tapped it. After a wince, he began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, recruits, new and old. We are so proud to be here as we set off for what is nearly our twentieth semester of exploration. As we venture deeper into space, the venue for learning and acquiring knowledge only grows, and I would like to thank you all for being a part of that. Perhaps, one day, we will be able to open our doors to all citizens of America, but for now, I appreciate your hard work and dedication in training and studying for your position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As difficult as it is to function while in a harsh environment, it is equally difficult to get our recruits to that harsh environment. There is years’ worth of preparation that goes into this moment, work behind the scenes by those who are not up in the air. That’s why, this year, I’ve given the pleasure of delivering the take-off speech to my son, Adrien. Soon, he will be taking my place as the guiding hand of the US Huntsmen, and this last year he has done great work in putting our ships up in the air. Please give him the warm welcome he deserves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug applauded with unbridled enthusiasm. Adrien Agreste neared the podium and cleared his throat as his father took up a spot behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Adrien began to deliver his speech, and Ladybug held on with rapt attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien fought not to wince at his father’s intense grip. It seems like he was holding his son in place so that he wouldn’t be able to escape. How Gabriel Agreste could read his son’s mind, Adrien would never know, but he really wanted to run away. Despite having grown up under the spotlight, there was nothing that Adrien wanted more than to be invisible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father had surprised Chat Noir about an hour ago with the announcement that Adrien Agreste would be delivering that take-off speech. It was to maintain appearances, was the reason, to demonstrate progress in Adrien’s earthly status as the Huntsmen’s soon-to-be president. In two short years, Adrien would be the one going to the OGI meetings in Japan each year. He would be the one giving the speeches. He would be the one training up the next President of the US Huntsmen. He would still be under the thumb of his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, though, Adrien could give this speech, wave to the crowd, and join his new squad for five months of freedom. He attempted not to stare for too long at the pre-written speech, his father’s strong fingers curling into his shoulder a strict reminder to maintain composure under pressure. It had to look like he knew and had practiced this speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, to be fair, he had practiced. Twice, in the last hour. At least he was more prepared for this than he was for the speech he’d had to present at last year’s Welcoming Banquet. He’d received the notice about fifteen minutes before he’d gotten onstage, and had sheer luck to thank that he didn’t royally screw it up. That had been miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...through obstacles and trials, we have succeeded. Now, as we continue our mission, may we proceed with diligence and excellence, doing what we have been commissioned to do gracefully and without fear. Go in peace, US Huntsmen. Godspeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien stepped back from the mic, and the audience erupted in applause. Marinette jumped to her feet, joined by most other Huntsmen as they cheered. A blanket of anticipation covered the crowd, and Gabriel once again took to the podium, a professional smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please report to your ships, ladies and gentlemen. We start takeoff in twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cheers grew louder, but only for a moment before they died out and the crowd began to disperse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, rookies, follow me,” Captain Water Lily announced, and they set off, weaving through the crowd. Marinette felt like she was dancing, trying to avoid all the feet she was sure she was treading on, but eventually they reached a large ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like a large jet with a wide window at the front and a huge cargo carrying area. A small group of Huntsmen and nurses stood in front of the boarding ramp in silence. Marinette felt a rush of relief to recognize Tikki. When Water Lily approached, they all snapped to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Captain.” one said, “What kept you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know rookies, they think they have all the time in the world,” Water Lily scoffed, and Marinette felt a hot blush creep onto her face, grateful for the mask. “I’m here now, so let’s get some introductions out of the way. Everyone, meet Ladybug and Evergreen. Ladybug, Evergreen, meet everyone. Alright, let’s get in the air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team of nearly twenty boarded the craft. What Marinette had assumed was a cargo area actually held a lounge-like room, complete with couches and a large monitor. Each side had a door, one that probably led to the cockpit and the other… Marinette had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ride’s pretty smooth,” Tikki said when she joined Marinettte, standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge. “Each cushion has a seatbelt, of course, but generally we don’t use them. You’ll be up front with Blue Jay, though, so don’t get too comfortable quite yet.” Tikki smiled, and Marinette probably would have returned the gesture if her mouth had been exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s back that way?” she asked instead, pointing at the other door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathrooms, sterile rooms for me and the other nurses to work, pods to sleep in in case of emergencies, space food… that’s about it. Most of your time will be spent with Blue Jay, but only during flights. Otherwise we’ll be on one of the many bases spread around the Milky Way, which is where we do life and eat and sleep when we’re not actively exploring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bug!” Water Lily snapped from the door to the cockpit. “Get up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug quickly left Tikki and moved to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Blue Jay,” the Captain snapped. “She’s your mentor. Get used to being in here, Buggy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue Jay, wearing blue and white, waved from one of five seats in the cockpit and gestured to the seat next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ladybug said as she sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let the captain get to you, that’s just her personality. I take it you were the late one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t tell anybody, but Water Lily and I joined the same year. She’s a Mapper, and on our first expedition she mapped an entire section upside down. It took us two weeks to get the whole thing sorted out. It was pretty difficult for us pilots to navigate, but a week after everything was back to normal we pretty much forgot about it. Give her a few days, she’ll cut you some slack. What’s your experience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I flew pretty much every day back home,” Marinette said. Blue Jay had given her a sense of comfort, and she already felt she could confide in her mentor. “Mostly biplanes, but one time we had a small jet come into town and I got to sit in the pit. They wouldn’t let me fly it, because they didn’t trust a thirteen year old girl, but that’s why I applied for the Huntsmen in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool story,” Blue Jay replied. “Most girls seem to join for the chance to get a certain blond to notice them. I’m glad you’re not like most girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wheels up in two minutes!” Water Lily called from the door. Blue Jay propped their helmet open, revealing a lipsticked grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love this part,” she said, her low voice no longer holding the odd buzz from the helmet. “These ships are a little bit more complicated than biplanes, but I take it you’ve studied them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t have any problem getting us up in the air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it, Ladybug, I’ll be right here if you need me. The logistics are the same, trust me. I used to fly biplanes before I was a Huntsman, they’re pretty similar. I had the hang of it within twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug looked down at the control panel. As she studied them, the mounting panic subsided, and she began to recognize each button, each light, each switch. Marinette took a deep breath and knew what to do. She waited for Blue Jay’s signal, and a moment later started the takeoff sequence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ten minutes later, they were hovering in the air, surrounded by ships at the same altitude. The cockpit door slid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice takeoff, Jay, I hardly felt it,” Captain Water Lily said. Blue Jay spun with a grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was all the rookie, Captain. I didn’t even have to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Well.” The captain didn’t seem to want to give Marinette any congratulations, but when Ladybug glanced back, she nodded her appreciation. “Nice work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Marinette replied graciously. Water Lily left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she asked. Blue Jay grabbed her control wheel and pressed a button, and the lights around Marinette’s side of the control panel faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it from here. You can sit back and enjoy the ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette watched as, one by one, the ships around them began to disappear. If she blinked, she missed it, but as she watched they seemed to shoot up into the air at startling speeds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do they know when to go?” she asked. Blue Jay tapped the side of her helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not connected to mission control yet. You will be next semester, but I get the signal from the ground, and-” She stopped abruptly, and her fingers tightened on the wheel. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was, in fact, not at all ready. One moment she was staring at the ground below, the nearby highway like some sort of train of ants, and the next she was watching the clouds speed by and the sky grow darker and darker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The darker it grew, the more stars appeared, until suddenly it felt like there was nothing but stars in every direction. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your last look backwards, Ladybug. You won’t see home for a long while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette turned. If there had been any oxygen left in her chest, it was gone now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Earth was a beautiful blur of green, white, and blue. She spotted the United States of America, which looked so small and insignificant compared to the large expanse of the world itself, which in turn looked tiny compared to the dark stretch of the universe. Her parents were down there somewhere. Were they watching the broadcast, wondering which Huntsmen uniform was hers? Were they busy tending to the bakery? Her heart hurt as she thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you, Ladybug?” Blue Jay asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t all new recruits eighteen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some need college degrees, depending on what position they plan on filling. Have you ever been away from home for a long period of time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Marinette replied, her voice small. She struggled to swallow the lump that had lodged, once again, in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The good news is, you have your squad. We’ll be your family for a while, but trust me, I understand how hard it is. You’ll miss them every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt a tear run down her cheek, and was silent for a few moments. “Does it get easier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, but it takes a while, and until it does, we’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited until the rest of the ships from Earth’s atmosphere had joined them, then Blue Jay sent them speeding into the distance, and they left Earth far behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>